Goodnight
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Jara drabble/oneshot! I hope you like. ;) Love them to death AHHHH


**This is a little drabble because I don't want to go to sleep yet and I love them.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

He stopped at the entrance to the room when he saw her.

She was on the couch, textbooks piled up around the floor and papers strewn about messily, quite unlike her. The final exams must have been stressing her out beyond normal, because otherwise she would have never allowed her studying area to become so unorganized. She liked a nice, neat working area. He knew her well enough to see that she must be truly exhausted.

She was sleeping peacefully, far into the world of heavy sleep, waves of raven hair strewn gently across her face beautifully, accenting it rather than getting in the way. Her pink lips were parted slightly, and her body gently moved in time with her soft, full breaths. She clutched an AP Calculus textbook to her chest diligently, as if holding all the knowledge she couldn't manage to stay awake whilst studying to her.

Jerome smiled softly, admiring the picturesque scene as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

He knew the others, probably off on some idiotic adventure, as always, would be returning soon, and this beautiful peace was simply too precious to shatter. They would definitely wake Mara if he let her be, but at the same time, Jerome didn't want to risk moving her. If Mara Jaffray fell asleep studying, it was safe to assume that she really needed the rest.

"What to do with you, Jaffray?" he muttered quietly, with a half- smile.

Mara mumbled something in her sleep, and the corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smile as well. Jerome's heart leapt wildly, and he swallowed to regain his composure. She didn't even know that she had him wrapped around her finger. He guarded his emotions so well that not even his girlfriend could see that she made him melt every time she so much as said his name.

He finally decided he had better take her somewhere more peaceful, and crossed the room with muted floorboard creaks and knelt beside the couch.

"Mara," he said gently, but she didn't even stir. "Mara." He touched her shoulder lightly, and her hand moved up to clasp his hand in hers.

"J…erome…?" Her eyes were still closed, and she yawned with a frown, pushing the textbook off of herself and onto the floor. "I… h…ave to stud-…." She fell limp again, breathing softly once more.

Jerome smirked and carefully slid his arms under her, one across the back of her shoulders and one behind her knees, and gingerly lifted, holding his breath in anticipation. However, she showed no sign of awakening, and was extremely light, so he began to breathe normally again, now that she was in his arms solidly.

"Let's go then, Miss Valedictorian." Jerome smirked, and carried her up the stairs gently as she leaned her head against his chest in sleep.

He managed to nudge open the door with his knee, and thankfully it was dark inside. No Patricia or K.T. to be seen. He managed to find his way to Mara's bed without tripping over anything, and carefully set her down on it, the mattress squeaking gently in the process.

He looked at her for a minute, despite the darkness and the faded spots dancing across his still- adjusting vision. After a moment and on butterfly-driven impulse, Jerome kneeled down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his lips. He pulled away.

"Sleep tight, Jaffray." He stood and turned to leave when Mara's hand found his, and he turned around in surprise.

"Mara! You gave me a heart att-"

But she was still asleep.

Jerome knelt again, but slowly, looking at Mara's sleeping face and trying to determine if she really was unconscious or not. She held his hand loosely, and tugged weakly.

"Jerome….." Her speech was muddy.

"Yes?"

He leaned a little closer to the sleeping girl, who shifted in the bed slightly before mumbling again, "Jerome…"

"Mara?" Jerome knew she was asleep, but he responded nonetheless. Maybe it was some sort of subconscious mind thing? He didn't know, but she did seem to be talking to him. Maybe in a dream, even, but she _was_ talking to him.

He leaned closer yet, still holding her hand, when she slowly opened her eyes, looking disoriented.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she let go of his hand to bring hers to the back of his neck, pulling him down into the most gentle, tired kiss he had ever experienced. Her soft lips pressed against his calmly. He kissed back softly for a brief, sweet moment, until she broke away and yawned.

"Goodnight, Jerome."

Slightly surprised and confused, Jerome didn't think it was necessary to mention it was only 6 o' clock.

"Goodnight, Mara."

**Yay! I really just wanted to write about a Jara kiss, and this happened. Probably because I'm exhausted right now. :l :D Review PLEASEEEEE PLEASE PLEASE wow that wasn't desperate in the slightest. **


End file.
